A conventional socket wrench generally includes a head connected to a handle and an engaging rod extends from a side of the head. The engaging rod has a ball embedded in a side thereof so that a socket is securely connected to the engaging rod. A release pin is movably inserted into the engaging rod and has a notch in an outside thereof so that when pushing the release pin to a release position, the ball is received in the notch in the release pin and the force urging the socket disappears so that the socket can be removed from the engaging rod. By operating the release pin, the user may put different sockets on the engaging rod. The engaging rod may have a toothed outer periphery which is engaged with a pawl member in the head of the wrench so that the wrench becomes a ratchet tool. Each socket has an engaging hole for receiving the engaging rod and the size of the engaging hole has many sizes. Therefore, the socket wrench has a fixed engaging rod which can only be cooperated with the sockets having the engaging hole with a fixed size.
The present invention intends to provide a socket wrench that has two engaging rods and a release pin extends through the two engaging rods so that two sets of sockets can be used on the socket wrench.